


Please marry him

by Iridescentuwus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Connor has a small butt and it's valid, Connor has a vagina, Connor's a super kinky boy and the kind you DO take home to mother wow the duality of man, Daddy Kink, Hank's mom loves Connor so much, Human AU, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Quiet Sex, Some Begging, The one where they try to quietly bang in Hank's old bedroom, Young Hank, a bit of rimming, and dirty talk, but it's barely mentioned, connor is trans, no body shaming here, one instance of, soft connor, terms used for genitals are folds/hole/dick, they have a six year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: "Then make me quiet, daddy." His hand grabs the one on his stomach and raises it to his face. Sucking his thick index and middle finger into his warm mouth. Pink tongue sliding over the digits. Hank breathes out shakily through his nose.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	Please marry him

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously suffering writer's block for the next chapter of "Like you a lot." Like, I know what I want to happen but?? Trying to write it out?? My brain is just all "lol nah sorry."

They're all settled in the living room, Hank and Connor sitting on the couch with Hank's mother, Pam, across from them on the arm chair. Full of the delicious dinner she had made for all of them. Connor liked her and she seems to approve of him. She was kind but strong willed. Tall too. Standing around 5'10 and a bit plump. His father left when Hank was young. But that didn't stop her from flourishing and going on. The mother and son living a comfortable life with her working from home. 

Connor waits for a lull in the conversation to speak up, smiling bashfully. "I-I'm sorry to ask this, because I really don't mean to be rude, but could I possibly turn in a bit early? Long train rides always make me a bit nauseous…" 

Pam sits forward, waving a hand through the air. "Don't worry about it! Poor thing...You remember where his room is?" 

"Yeah. Good night, Hank," Connor leans over and presses a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's stubbled cheek, "good night, Mrs. Anderson." 

Hank's mother beams at him. "So polite!" She gushes. "You can call me Pam, honey. O-or even mom! Whichever one you prefer." 

Connor knows where Hank got his affinity for pet names from now. 

"Night, Con." Hank says. Watching him leave until he turns the corner after grabbing his luggage to take with him. They sit in silence as they hear the toilet flush and the faucet running before he opens and closes the bedroom door. 

His mother joins him in Connor's previous seat. Voice hushed as she grins broadly. "I really like him! Such a sweetheart with those manners...And cute too. I imagine those big cow eyes of his gets him everywhere with you, huh? Please marry him." 

Hank's eyes widen. "Mom!" She shushes him. " _Mom_. He's 24 years old. I doubt marriage is even on the radar for him! And we've only been together for three months!" 

Pam's grin is shit eating. "Are those the _only_ reasons you wouldn't marry him?" 

Hank rolls his eyes. "Mom, jesus…Think I'm gonna head to bed too now." 

Pam huffs. "Alright. Just gonna make myself some tea and then turn in too, I guess. Love you, Henry." She stands up. 

Hank stands too and gives her a big hug. "Love you too, mom. See you in the morning." Rolling his eyes half-heartedly when she ruffles his long blond hair. 

****************

Connor sighs when Hank sinks into the bed behind him. Wrapping an arm around him as he presses himself close to his back. 

Hank kisses the back of his neck and closes his eyes. Breathing slowly and deeply. Connor then shifts. Wiggling to get comfortable. Hank loosens his arm to help. His blue eyes open though when the shifting turns into a...rolling motion. Right against his groin. Connor's cute little ass making his dick twitch in his sweats. 

"Baby, what are you doing?" Hank breathes into the quiet room. "Thought you didn't feel good." 

Connor mewls, the rolling becoming even more insistent once he feels the bulge pushing against his ass. "I don't...You made this _groan_ during dinner. I've been needing you ever since." 

Hank is flattered. He definitely is but, "This is my mom's place. I don't know if we should." 

Connor whines softly. "Haaank, please? Pretty please? Need it so bad, Hank." 

"Con, I don't know…" 

Big cow eyes are aimed at him from over Connor's shoulder. Effective even in the dark with only the moon and a streetlight creeping through the blinds. Chipping away at his control. "I'll be quiet. Please _, daddy_?" 

Hank's arm turns into a thick steel band around his middle. Connor arches his back with a moan. "You're never very quiet, baby." 

"Then make me quiet, daddy." His hand grabs the one on his stomach and raises it to his face. Sucking his thick index and middle finger into his warm mouth. Pink tongue sliding over the digits. Hank breathes out shakily through his nose. 

"Baby…" 

Connor releases his fingers to turn in his grasp. Placing a long leg over his waist, and getting as close as possible so his core is against his aching length, and plants several slow kisses to his throat. "Need you to fuck me, daddy. Slow and deep. Can't be fast 'cause then I really won't be able to hold myself together…" He whispers. 

Hank grabs Connor's waist and thrusts. His partner sucking on his neck to muffle a whimper. "Come on, daddy," Connor coos, "I'm begging just the way you like me to."

How is a man supposed to resist his sweet little partner's pleas? 

Hank roughly claims his lips with a low groan. The boy going completely pliant for him. As he usually does. Allowing himself to be rolled over and undressed. Hank slipping off Connor's own sweats and borrowed tee shirt. A thing that always aroused him. Something about the endearing way it swallowed his leaner body up that just got to Hank. Something about the way It also made Connor smell like him as well. 

Hank guides Connor onto his stomach, in just some black lace boyshorts, and slowly works his way down his pale back with heated kisses. Connor shivering and pushing his face into the pillow. He reaches the band and peels the scant fabric down to his ankles. Sitting back to admire that small, pert ass. His big, veiny hands grabbing the lightly freckled cheeks and parting them. Leaning back down, he swipes his tongue from slick folds to the tight little hole exposed for him. 

Connor gets his sharp gasp cut short as Hank's long arm easily allows him to shove his fingers back into the boy's mouth. "Get them nice and wet, baby. Don't worry though. Just gonna finger you here a bit since I didn't bring lube before moving to the front." 

Connor releases his slick digits to crane his head over his shoulder with wide eyes. "I did! I brought some." 

"What." 

"I brought some. Been wanting to feel you _there_ again. Th-the stretch is so much. Almost hurts but...in a good way." 

Hank smirks, eyes darkening. "So you planned to get fucked in the ass in my old childhood bedroom? You know, when we met on your first day at work, I never imagined how needy you'd be for dick. You got that _good Christian boy from the 1950s_ appearance down pat." He licks into the boy's hole and relishes in the full body tremor he gets in response. 

They've dabbled in this before a couple times. Hank suspects it'll be a more frequent occurrence from now on if Connor's this desperate for it. He's not complaining though. 

Hank has to jerk back to avoid being hit in the head by Connor's hand flying blindly out behind him to give him the small travel sized bottle of lube. "I put it under the pillow." Connor's murmurs. 

He uncaps the lid as quietly as possible, painfully aware again of his mother sleeping a couple doors down. His heart racing because he'd die if she gave any indication of hearing them the next morning. 

Hank is generous in slicking up his fingers and careful stretching him until he can take three. Connor biting his lip and feeling hot in the face as he struggles to hold any sounds in. Especially when Hank bends close to his ear and whispers under his breath about _how good he's being_ and _gonna let me come inside you?_

Removing his fingers and pushing his sweats down, he slicks his cock up and peppers kisses on his shoulder blades before slowly working his way inside his partner. He wishes they were anywhere else so he could see the way Connor's mouth always parts at the pressure and slight burning, his face flushed and lips swollen from kisses. Hank's calloused hands are on his waist and helping keep his bottom half raised for him. 

Hank manages to go slow even with every ounce of his being demanding their more usual pace...Until Connor whimpers into the pillow, grabbing fistfuls of it. Before he realizes it, he thrusts in hard. Jostling his partner's slighter build who bites his index finger, _almost_ crying out. 

Hank falls forward then. Hips pressed flush against his ass. Propped up on his knees and forearms so he isn't completely crushing Connor. Panting shallowly. "Fuck, baby...You can _not_ make those noises right now."

Connor raises and turns his face enough to aim a shaky smirk his way. "Sorry, daddy." He was a little proud about how silently he handled that abrupt rough moment. 

Hank narrows his eyes. Harshly maneuvering the boy onto his hands and knees and resuming the pace from earlier. Connor's head lowering to hang limply between his hiked up shoulders. The meager light making his pale back appear to glow. Hank curves over it and forces that back to arch, thrusting shallowly and weaving their hands together tightly. Breathing heavily through his nose. 

A grunt slips past when Connor twists and sloppily kisses along his boyfriend's prickly jaw. Nibbling on it. Lightly enough where it won't leave any questionable marks. " _Quiet,_ daddy…"

Hank can feel his smug grin. His next thrust is still slow but harder. Connor makes a choked sound and it's his turn to tease. " _Quiet,_ baby boy." 

Connor rocks back on the next glide in and it's now a battle of will on who can hold it all together better. Who can provoke the slightest sound out of the other. Hank bites him deeply on the shoulder and bucks sporadically as Connor purposely clenches his walls. 

A knot is building in Hank's lower abdomen and he clumsily brings a hand up to stroke Connor's small dick. "You like that, you needy cockslut?" 

"Daddy! G-god...More." Connor whines in a thin, wispy voice. Trembling and lowering back down to his stomach on the bed. Hank follows, unwilling to leave the warmth gripping him, and painfully biting on his tongue as those walls clench even tighter around his cock through Connor's orgasm. Bracing himself weakly one handed as his own hits him moments later. 

"Jesus Christ," Hank wheezes, "you're amazing." 

Connor chuckles airily and kisses him on the mouth. Uncaring where his tongue was earlier. 

"Seriously. So amazing. Fuck…" 

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot everyone the words "breathe/breathes" and "noise" is written. Smh. 
> 
> I have this story idea where they're BOTH androids. Hank gets activated first and handles the Daniel situation then gets presented with Connor to help with the deviant case and once he sees those eyes?? Those lips? Their size difference?? ~Software Instability~


End file.
